Ainsi va la vie
by Alexandretta
Summary: Erica rentre chez elle après une longue journée.   Je ne possède rien de -V-, je n'ai juste que mon imagination. Un grand MERCI à ma beta-reader pour son aide précieuse.


Quand Erica franchit le pas de sa porte, elle sentit un lourd poids quitter ses épaules. Un coup d'œil à la pendule : plus de 2h du matin. Ils avaient interpelé un jeune homme suspecté de faire partie de la Cinquième Colonne. Kendrick avait mis la pression pour le faire parler et le boucler dans la journée. Le problème, c'est que le jeune homme était innocent et ils avaient fini par le laisser partir.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et écouta de nouveau ses messages. Il y en avait deux. Le premier était de Tyler. Un message rapide dans lequel il disait que tout allait bien et que le programme « Vivre à bord » était génial. Elle ressentit de nouveau la nausée qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ça. Que son fils la mette dans un tel état était difficilement supportable pour elle. Une mère ne devrait pas ressentir cela concernant son enfant.

Le deuxième était de Jack : « Salut Erica, c'est moi… C'est Jack. Je voulais savoir si vous alliez rentrer tard. » Erica sourit.

Depuis qu'il avait été 'viré' par le père Travis, Jack vivait avec elle. Il n'avait pas vraiment un d'endroit où aller. Erica lui avait tout de suite proposé de l'héberger. Pour le convaincre, elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'il n'était pas vraiment fortuné pour se payer un hôtel, et, avec un sourire en coin, lui avait demandé s'il voulait rester avec Hobbes. Bien évidemment il avait tout de suite dit « Hors de question ! » et dès le soir même, il avait emmené ses affaires chez Erica.

Il insistait sur le fait que c'était provisoire. Il tenait à participer, ce qui était tout à son honneur et se faisait un devoir de préparer à manger dès qu'il n'avait pas d'occupation liée à la Cinquième Colonne.

« Je voulais préparer un jambalaya, je tiens la recette d'un ami de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Rappelez-moi pour me dire à quelle heure vous rentrez… et … aussi… il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais vous parler. Rappelez-moi. »

Elle avait eu les messages en sortant des bureaux du FBI. Jack avait rappelé deux heures plus tard, mais, tombant de nouveau directement sur le répondeur, il n'avait pas laissé de message. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et trouva une assiette avec une note à côté : « S'il n'est pas trop tard. Deux minutes au micro-onde. Bon appétit. Jack. » Elle sourit encore.

C'était bien agréable de l'avoir comme colocataire. Déjà parce qu'il s'acquittait de nombreuses tâches ménagères, ce qui n'était pas négligeable, mais surtout parce qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec lui en dehors des rencontres et des missions de la Cinquième Colonne. Elle s'était rendue compte il y a bien longtemps qu'elle aimait beaucoup cela, peut-être même beaucoup trop. Ce qui était étonnant, c'est que malgré toutes leurs pensées, tous leurs actes centrés sur la lutte contre les Visiteurs, elle s'était aperçue qu'il y avait dans son esprit, dans son cœur, toujours de la place pour les sentiments.

Depuis le tout début, elle avait des sentiments pour Jack. Depuis le premier soir. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était prêtre et elle avait craqué pour ce joli sourire et ces beaux yeux bleus. Mais au fur et à mesure du temps passé ensemble, elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas juste craqué pour lui. Non, elle éprouvait des sentiments très forts. Le comble, c'est qu'elle était persuadée que même en l'ayant su dès le début, ses sentiments se seraient développés parce qu'il était un homme d'exception. Elle savait que lui aussi ressentait quelque chose. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle voyait ses regards, il avait certains gestes, certains comportements qui lui faisaient penser que quelque chose se passait, mais elle avait trop de respect pour lui et ne voulait surtout pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

Avec regret, elle mit l'assiette dans le réfrigérateur et monta se coucher. En passant devant la porte de la chambre d'ami, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il devait dormir bien évidemment. Elle savait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas de ne pas l'avoir rappelé. Il savait qu'elle le faisait dès qu'elle en avait la possibilité. Elle se demanda de quoi il voulait lui parler, il avait l'air très sérieux au téléphone. Il voulait peut-être lui dire qu'il partait, qu'il avait trouvé où loger. Après tout, il insistait souvent sur le fait qu'habiter avec elle était provisoire. Il ne voulait pas l'envahir et elle lui avait répété de nombreuses fois que ce n'était pas le cas. Depuis quelques jours, il semblait se sentir comme chez lui et elle espérait vraiment qu'il décide de rester définitivement.

Elle entra dans sa chambre sans allumer la lumière et s'assit sur son lit. Dans l'obscurité, elle resta un moment ainsi, les coudes en appui sur ses cuisses, la tête enfouie dans ses mains se repassant mentalement le film de sa journée. Le regard apeuré du jeune homme qui se demandait ce qui lui arrivait, les larmes qui finirent par couler alors qu'il clamait son innocence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle tourna la tête et avant d'allumer la lumière, elle aperçut quelque chose posé sur sa table de chevet. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur et soudain son visage s'illumina. Là, à côté de son radio-réveil, un col blanc. LE col blanc.

Elle se leva, quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami. Arrivée devant la porte, elle regarda le col blanc qu'elle avait pris avec elle puis entra dans la chambre. Elle avança doucement vers le lit et s'allongea en face de Jack.

- « Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Elle le vit sourire dans l'obscurité avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Tu as perdu quelque chose, murmura-t-elle en lui montrant le col.

- Arrête ou je refuse de faire la seule chose à laquelle je pense depuis que je t'ai entendu rentrer.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ? »

Jack prit le col, le lança à travers la chambre et embrassa Erica.

FIN


End file.
